Partingpresent
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse is waiting in her office for Joseph to say goodbye...


**Parting-present**

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the storyline.

Author's Note:This is my very first fanfic…from the archives.

Clarisse was standing by the window in her office.She was lost in thoughts.He is going to step out from her life forever,so she was very depressed,but couldn't able to do anything against it.

She remembered that afternoon ,when they danced together in the ballroom and then he asked that expected,but not wanted question:"Have you been thinking about us?"and the only thing she could say was „Yes,I have."

Then he was waiting for her reply,but she wasn't able to say a word,althought she wanted to.She knew that her answer must be „no",but the word didn't go out of her mouth,she wasn't able to tell him.

Joseph just for a moment thought that it's just a simple pause before a surprise,and then Clarisse will laughing and shouting „Yes!".But he realised that it's not that kind of pause,and then…….he knew the answer.

Joseph felt that he must go,but Clarisse stopped him.She wanted to explain it,but she hadn't got the answer herself.She really didn't know it.She just felt herself like she would torn apart.One part of her wanted to jump into Joseph's arms and say yes,but the other part of her (that was the stronger)knew that it's impossible.

So she didn't know what to say,just some stupid lies………and she ruined everything…….she knew it well…..

Now a soft knock on the door awaked her from the bitter sweet memories……She knew that it's Joseph.,and she must tell him something before he goes,but she wasn't able to speak about her feelings……….

So she put on the formal pose and said:

„Come in!"

Joseph enterd into the office,closed the door,and there were silence between the two of them for a minute.

Joseph was the first who spoke:

„I packed up my things and I want to say goodbye……..and I want to thank you for these beautiful years on your side…….It wasn't a job for me……..it was a dream….."

Clarisse felt that it's a very dangerous ground,so she had to say something:

„Well we all want to thank you for your servings for Genovia,and in these cases I usually give some kind of parting-present to the well honored staff members.I thought you would like a country house on the Genovian beach."

„No thanks."was Joseph's sort reply.

Clarisse felt herself very nervous.

„Oh,yes of course,probably you would like a house somewhere else or maybe a rolls or a daimler…….so whatever you want you will get it,just tell!"

„So you tell me-said Joseph slowly-that I can wish a car,a house or an airplane for example.Whatever I want?"

„Yes,whatever you want."

„Promiss?"

„Yes,I promiss."

„Really?"

„Yes,of course really.Just tell me!"

„OK.I don't want a house ,a car or an airplane.but I want…….a kiss."

„A what?"

„Some kind of parting kiss,I know we hadn't have our first ,but this is all I ever wanted……..it will be a sweet memory that I can take away from this beautiful country."

„I……."

„Remember!You promised!I think I deserve it.Through all these years I was so in love with you from the first moment and I was hoping and hoping that you will be mine at once,but I must realised that it will never come true…….I misunderstood your feelings,and you loved me simply as a very good friend……..you didn't want to hurt me,'cos you knew that I love you ….and it was safe,'cos while you're the queen,I couldn't do anything,I didn't want to lose you with a bad movement………but now truth must revaled……..It hurts me,but I will spend the rest of my life with thinking of you……and………and I understand you too…….so it's just a parting-present……..just a kiss."

„All right!Just a kiss."but when she said it loud she actually knew that it will change everything…she hoped that she can resist,but deep in her soul she knew that it's just a lie….

Joseph slowly stepped closer to her,and during this slowly movement Clarisse knew that things are running out of her controll……..Then Joseph finally kissed her……………Soon the kiss got deeper and deeper…….They didn't want to finish it…….just one more kiss,and one more……it takes about 10 minutes long.They lost their sense of time.This kiss changed their lifes,and suddenly Clarisse looked everything crystall clear.She knew well the answer:she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him…..

„Will you marry me?"Joseph knew that this is the best time to ask her…

Clarisse closed her eyes for a second and then she finally smiled and answered:

„Yes,yes…this is all I ever wanted!Yes!"then she kissed him with full of love.

The End

Please Review!


End file.
